Fireflies
by EnglishSwede
Summary: GABBY! My first one shot please be kind! R/R! Please and thank you!


Abby was looking out her window, she couldn't sleep too much caffeine, it was Friday night and she had gotten home about two hours ago. Smiling as she sat in the large windowsill in her living room. The only lights on were the outside light and the kitchen ones. The pale moonlight shone down on her, making her ivory skin glow from the light her bounced onto the earth. Seeing little yellow lights all over by her bushes outside that continued to go on and off made her giggle.

"The wonders of the world...Fireflies, there are of course many wonders of the world...but you always amaze me" Abby smiled talking to the creatures that could not hear her. grinning she jumped up and ran to her kitchen grabbing a old mason jar and then putting on her coat and boots she ran out back and smiled happily.

"Come to mama!" Abby smirked and then began to collect fireflies; there were so many of them. repeating the process of opening the lid and then closing it quickly to catch the tiny glowing bugs. Abby looked into the jar and silently counted the bugs in her ind. "Eight" Abby smirked and then set the mason jar gently on the grass then laid on her stomach and watched as the glowing bugs flew round. Abby looked behind her when she felt she was no longer alone.

"Those things need to be out...where their free to glow and fly about" The voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs said gently, his silver hair glowed brightly in the moonlight along with his piercing blue eyes. Abby stood and held the mason jar with both hands as she walked slowly over to him. Wearing a car-heart jacket and a bright red hoodi under that, went along great with his boots and wrangler jeans.

"They aren't things Gibbs...their living breathing magnificent creatures" she walked even closer to him and his hands rested upon hers. Gibb's hands were so warm on her cold ones, feeling his hands begin to turn she did the same. and then together they took off the lid of the Mason jar. Watching in awe Abby did as the fireflies flew out from the jar and into the night sky. "Beautiful" Abby whispered as she watched the splendid show of beauty.

"I agree" Gibbs whispered to her, gently pulling her into his arms and looking down to her with those eyes. His face held no smile but it seemed happy and content, his head turned slightly on its side as he read her eyes. Abby shuddered under his embrace, not sure weather it was actually his stare or the cold nip of the night wind hitting her neck. Sending chills all up and down her spine.

"I'm glad you came" Abby aid softly to him, her hands held gently to the bright red sweatshirt she found that covered up his chest. Gibbs didn't waver in his expression, still no smile. though his eyes held love, appreciation, admiration everything Abby could ever ask for and Gibbs moved one hand he had on her waist to her cheek, stroking it delicately. Abby could see he was reading her still and worshiping her at the same time.

"You want me to kiss you softly...to hold you close and let our hands roam each others bodies...to make sweet gentle love on the grass to you,as the fireflies dance above us...You want to fall asleep with your head on my chest as we lay under the stars, to have me love you forever and never let you go" Gibbs whispered to her his shining blue orbs never left her emerald ones.

"I'll never understand how you do that...or how you get that boat out of your basement...i don't care" Abby smiled softly and they neared closer to one another. Their lips only centimeters apart and gently their noses brushed up against each other, in a affectionate true love kind of way.

"You'll never know...' Gibbs whispered and this caused Abby to smile and brush her lips gently against his own. The temptation was so strong to grant her every wish she ever requested. First though he needed to say something. "You'll never know how much i love you, how long I've waited for this, I want to grant your every wish Abby. I want to be the one who holds you and keeps you warm at night, the one who kisses you awake. I want to be the one who can love you like no one else...I want to be the one who catches fireflies with you" Gibbs smiled to her finally and Abby shuddered their lips finally met and the fireflies danced above them.

Ahhhhh i made a one-shot! I'm so happy! i never did this before!I hope you liked it! Review! and Read!


End file.
